


Lights Go Down

by Trisdani



Series: fundywastaken [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Inspired by the Niall Horan songs, M/M, Paradise Found, Pure fluff no angst, dream/fundy, inspired by the idkhow song, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft men be living in my mind rent free, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: “No, we don’t talk about war. Not when it’s just you and me.”in which they dance till the lights go down.dance aualso a series of fundywastaken one shots (inspired by songs) that take place in the dream smp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: fundywastaken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004088
Comments: 37
Kudos: 398





	1. Lights Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song Lights Go Down by I Don't Know How But They Found Me

The ballroom gave off the aura of the rhythmic movements. It was a lawless effort from all the lands to unite for one evening. And despite the true intentions towards this convention, no one felt safe without wielding a weapon by their side.

The warm and decorative lanterns hid the suspicions well underneath their glow. As well as the music keeping everyone calm. As if this night wasn’t just a whole charade to end the war, quick and easy.

No individual made an effort to seek one's hand for a dance, especially if they were from another nation. The harsh conditions of the battles still lay heavily on the company’s shoulders. 

Though there was an itching feeling towards the event, Fundy found it quite amusing to see his fellow commanders wearing something other than their revolutionary attires. It’s been fight and battle after another fight and battle. It was nice to share the same discomfort.

He felt a pat on his back and turned to be met with the face of his father. “Fundy, have you seen Tommy and Tubbo around anywhere? I swear they were just beside me,” Wilbur asked urgently, still in the headspace of a leader, not taking the friendly invitation to heart like everyone else had.

“Let them go do something stupid. It’s been months since they’ve had the chance to act like kids.”

He noticed the shift in Wilbur’s expression but it went ignored by elder. “I’m going to go check back at the food table. Tell me if you hear from them.” 

And so as he watched his own father run off to find the two teens, he caught the stare of a certain masked figure. One who had been his enemy but for the night they were just mutuals. He turned away and put his focus back on his full plate of food. You'd think that after months of barely surviving off of carrots and cattle found in the wild, he’d be more happy to dive into a feast. But even if he was meant to let go of the stress gnawing at him during this night, he couldn’t. A distraction was what he needed. A damn good one at best.

Maybe it’d be better if he reverted back to his mischievous antics, only for the night, of course. If Tommy and Tubbo could run around as if there wasn’t a war, then maybe he could too. 

He brushed off the crumbs of bread that had landed on him earlier and straightened out his dress shirt that was tucked under his suspenders. Making his way over to a crowd that was clearly not a part of L’manburg, easily telling by their uptown fashion and demeaning smirks.

He waited for the perfect timing of which the prize in his eye was left alone. Even if it was only for a split second, he swooped in and claimed the attention of the dirty blond. “Excuse me,” Fundy cleared his throat, watching the masked man cast a side glance of acknowledgement his way. “I was wondering if I could catch a dance with you before the night was over, if you don’t mind.”

The man chuckled, not in the usual cocky tone that was so prominent during a fight, but more of a gleeful one, like a little kid. “In case you haven’t noticed, no one seems to be dancing,” he pointed.

“Well, not yet, of course. Care to change that?” He held out his hand.

A smile flickered on his face, though it was only just the lower half Fundy could see. The former enemy’s hand now guiding him to the dance floor, somehow amplified the volume of the music, overwhelming all of his senses until he could only really focus on one thing… 

Dream.

A dance. 

A dance was all it took for the two to be completely enamored by one another. They felt so trapped but comforted under one another’s gaze that they couldn’t bear to look or listen to the snide comments of the disapproving onlookers.

“Have you always been one to cause quite the ruckus? Or was this intentional?” Dream asked, now guiding the ginger outside. It was more quiet out there and less eyes to go about making their own assumptions.

Fundy laughed quietly, “it’s actually been awhile since I've had the chance to disrupt the mood of an entire room.” He bit the inside of his cheek, looking off at the sinking sun. “Especially since…”

“Shut up.” Dream said, immediately cutting off Fundy’s words.

He threw an odd look to the blond, speaking quietly, “Dream…”

“No, Fundy, we don’t talk about war. Not when it’s just you and me. And not when the lights go down…” he stared at the L’manburgian, watching the thoughts run through his eyes. He was truly a sight and if this weren’t the first time he’d actually taken the time to look at the opposing generals son then he’d believe that he’d stop dead in the middle of a battle just to stare at this man.

And though, in that often spoken darkness, laid a thief. Two thiefs, in fact. Unknowingly stealing the hearts of the other that they had both so confidently chose to confide in that night.

Fundy looked out as midnight washed through. His head resting on the shoulder of his enemy. At some moment, a hand fell on top of his. He didn’t dare look. If he did then this would feel all too real. Fingers intertwined, the two sharing a content sigh.

Perhaps this is what was intended for the battling nations that gathered for the night. To learn that peace was achievable despite their differences. But everything good must come to an end. 

The ‘click’ of an arrow being loaded into a crossbow was heard.

“Not so cocky without your goons, are you?” An unfortunately familiar voice spoke. Fundy felt himself facepalm in embarrassment.

“I believe Wilbur is looking for you, Tommy. It’d be best if you went back inside.”

“But, Fundy—“

Fundy turned, giving off a disapproving glare to the teen. Dream had stayed still, acting as if the outer conversation wasn’t even happening. “I’ll be fine, Tommy,” he flashed the metal of his sword discreetly as to show he was armed, yet he had no intention of actually using it.

Tommy looked disappointed towards the fact he didn’t have a reason to use his crossbow. But the two had resumed their silence, ignoring him completely. Once again trapped in nothing but each other. And though they wished they could continue on the rest of their days there.

The sun began to rise and they  
became enemies once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which I realize that maybe writing dream/fundy is the only thing I know how to do.  
> unedited so there’s probably a lot of grammatical and spelling errors.


	2. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song Black and White by Niall Horan

“Enemies to lovers,” can be phrased as, “lovers to enemies.” Though the two wouldn’t describe themselves as that. 

They met at a dance on equal and peaceful terms. Though that peace was meant as a pause in their longing war, it also brought out a new perspective to both sides. 

To Fundy, Dream wasn’t exactly all that heartless and fearless, he was human and actually had a mind that worked further than just technical. There was still more that he wanted to get to know.

To Dream, Fundy was… indescribable. Wits clearly didn’t come from his fathers side, and a charm of just— Dream was in complete awe of his confidence, not once feeling alone in his presence.

And so, despite their differences and complications of being on two opposing sides, Dream and Fundy decided that things stay the same during the day, because when the lights go down, they dance. 

“So…” Dream started.

The two stood underneath the glow of the torchlight. Both cheeks dusted in a light blush, their cheeks maybe hurting from the nonstop smile that stretched on their lips but neither noticed nor cared. 

Fundy’s heart felt like he was going to burst. There was something unspoken between them that he wanted to confront. He leaned in, wrapping his arm around Dream’s neck and kissing his lips. Fire spread between them as they stepped closer to absorb the warmth. They stood there for a moment longer, before pulling away. Dream looked down, a smile ghosted his lips and a whisper left them in a heated blush.

“...do you want to come inside?” Dream asked. Fundy nodded before Dream took his hand and he followed him through.

Fundy felt the engagement ring against his fingers when they ran in. His heart was pounding as Dream gripped his waist and spun him around into his arms. Leaning into a dip, it was the perfect opportunity to peck him on the lips and see the red become an almost permanent shade on his lover's face.

Fundy thought of them dancing in black and white, while the stars were clear and illuminating the night. From the blush on his husband's face to the green in his eyes, he knew that he’d promise to love him for the rest of his life.

Dream donned in a black suit, a smile wider than the one printed on his mask. The tips of dark blond hair tickled Fundy’s forehead as he looked down on him from their dip. From their first date to now, Fundy always still managed to sneak in that little peck. 

And when bringing Fundy back up, Dream would lean his head into the crook of his, now husband’s, neck. Like how they were back at one of their dates, after Dream pulled Fundy into his home. Fundy wrapping an arm around his partner while the other would take no hesitation in curling up to him. Maybe sharing a drink or too, not really mattering in terms that what they felt didn’t need to be exposed by intoxication.

And they think of the future, planning far ahead, whatever to keep the night going. Fundy talks about kids while Dream nods along. “One or two?” He’d ask but with dreams as large as Fundy’s, it wouldn’t hurt to think bigger.

Age sixty-five, still cuddled up to one another, asking, “when did they first know?” but they always knew. Thinking back to the time where they once donned black and white, staying awake past the sunrise to give a break to their secret rendezvous. Because they had finally said “I do.” 

Everything seeming so perfect, whether their friends or family will be there is something they’ll figure out later, but for now, it was Fundy, Dream, and the starlit night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil one shot hehe, im definitely not procrastinating in writing my other fwt stories but updating this one, no sirrr


	3. This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song This Town by Niall Horan  
> (yes, I’m aware two thirds of this is Niall Horan songs so far)

Dream laid awake against the cool grass. A feeling deep in his chest that still had yet to leave like most things. The clouds were gray but held no sign for downpour, much like how Dream felt inside, but didn’t dare to show.

He turned his head to the side to come to face with a yellow dahlia smiling down at him. It’s geometric petals were so naturally perfect that he couldn't help but compare it to Fundy. His love. His forever.

He brushed his fingers along the sepals and cupped the bud in his palm. During the few days of this flower's time, it’s pollen would be collected and fertilize a new plant, and this one would wilt and later be devoured by the soil. The cycle of all things so beautiful.

The sun creeped out of the clouds and blinded Dream from his daydream. He stood up from the grass and smelled the fresh scent of the forest that could only remind him of one man. 

The green cloaked warrior made his way to the center of the city. His eyes were locked down at his feet. They scuffed against the splintered wood and gravel, still following the correct steps he learned so many years before.

The ghost of Fundy’s touch guided him through. His hips moving on their own accord, head swaying to an unknown tune. Dream danced with the energy around him and followed their lead. They danced till the lights went down.

His heart swelled as the old lanterns flickered on beneath the resting night sky. He took a few more steps, and just as he dipped down, he felt the lips of a certain someone peck his lips. 

Dream opened his eyes looking down at his Fundy. He brought him up and draped his arms over Fundy’s shoulders. The gingers raised his eyebrows. “Babe,” he whispered into his ear, the name rolled off his tongue so beautifully, Dream could dance to that without a beat. “My father- everyone is watching…” Fundy trailed off.

Dream only smiled and held him close, whispering back sweet reassurances. “If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you.” He felt so genuine at that moment, if only Fundy had known about his being at the time. Maybe he wouldn't be smiling almost as wide as his mask. 

Dream stepped back and suddenly Fundy was on his knee, holding out a diamond ring. The ginger’s voice being drowned out from all the other memories fighting for a way to present itself. 

Dream sighed when all went quiet, staring at the sunrise, filling the land with its warmth again. His fingers playing the same diamond ring which was permanently on a string around his neck. And as he looked out into the last shadows of darkness, he saw Fundy standing there with that same beautiful smirk. 

“Everything comes back to you.”


	4. Why Did It Have to Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song Why Did It Have to Be Me by ABBA

Sat upon the docks, leaning against the posts, two laid together in the sounds of the crashing waves. They had run out of words to share, knowing that each sentence would turn into what they feared.

“You know I think I know what’s wrong with you,” Dream mentioned in the silence. Fundy opened his eyes and let out a sound of confusion, clearly not pleased with that conversation starter. Dream let out a short chuckle, “you fall in love with anyone who gives you the slightest of attention.”

“That’s not true—“

“But it’s only going to hurt you once they leave,” Dream continued on. He ran his hands through the ginger hair as a hope to brush away the huffs of annoyance coming from him.

“Alright, I’ll fuel this fire you started,” Fundy said. 

He kicked his feet back and forth, daring to graze the surface of the water. “When you were lonely… You needed a man, someone to lean on, well I understand,” he chuckled. “It’s so natural, but why did it have to be me?” Fundy felt the fingers that played with his hair pause. He turned and looked up at Dream who shared the same look. 

“Nights can be empty,” Fundy continued quietly, “nights can be cold. So you were looking for someone to hold, that’s only natural. But why did it have to be me?” He asked. 

Dream laughed and tapped his side to move him up. Fundy stood and dragged him up to his feet, a small twinkle of glee shining in his eyes. “I was so lonesome, I was blue,” Dream responded, pulling Fundy close to his chest. “I couldn’t help it, it had to be you and I always thought you’d be the reason why.” Fundy pushed him away and ran down the wooden path.

“I only wanted a little love affair,” they said together. Dream chased him down, nearly lifting him up and swinging his boyfriend in his arms. “Now I can see you are beginning to care.”

Dream trapped Fundy within his arms, the two looking at another smiling despite their horrible fate. “But baby…”

“Believe me,” the ginger hushed.

“It’s better to forget me…” Dream twirled him around. They laughed as they chased each other along the shoreline. The two swaying with the crashing of the waves, both lost in their own bubble of love. 

Unaware of the passersby who only looked for a midnight walk to clear his head, found struck with the scene he dreaded the most. “Men are the toys in the game that you play.” The brunet looked away from his friend and the L’manburgian with disgust. “When you get tired, you throw em away.” He trudged his way back home. “That’s only natural…” Slamming the door hard against the doorframe, likely waking up his pyro obsessed friend. 

Removed his goggles and let out a heavy sigh. He would talk to Dream about it. He would talk sense back into his friend. Explain to him why he can’t be I love with a L’manburgian. Why he can’t be in love with someone who isn’t him. “...but why did it have to be me,” he sighed.

“How can I forget eyes as bright as yours, Fundy?” Dream asked as they walked along the path. “They outshine the stars above us. They could create countless worlds while I get trapped in the ones inside your head.”

“I see you’re trying to make me blush. How long did it take for you to come up with that line?” Fundy mused.

Dream chuckled. “Not long, though I will admit, I spend most of my time thinking about you.”

“Damn it,” Fundy cursed.

“I see the red in your cheeks,” Dream teased, kissing Fundy right on the spot he poked.

Fu xy pushed him away lightly. “You don’t see shit and admittedly, I think you’re going to fuck up my life. Falling in love with a man like you happens so quickly, there’s nothing to do.”

“But, Fundy, I love you. You know that. Why do you have to decide what’s best for both of us?” Dream asked.

“Because if you decided then I’ll be the one with the broken heart and you’ll be the one off with your next interest,” Fundy explained. “Might as well break it while you still feel something.”

“You’re cruel,” Dream commented.

Fundy sighed, “says you.”

“Cause in a world like this, only the good things shortly last until they’re tainted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s my abba brain rot, I choose the one shot!


	5. play this when i'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song play this when i'm gone by Machine Gun Kelly

The laugh track played throughout the room. Fundy tipped his head back to the edge of the couch, slumped and uncaring of his posture. He dangled a wine glass in his fingers, sloshing and not thinking if the dark liquid spilled and stained. In the corner of his vision, light spilled into the room. The newcomer having come up behind him, setting his hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look up at the contact, he was all too familiar with that touch.

“You’re back,” he said, “again.” He felt the cushions beside him sink down and a new weight on his shoulder, the glass being carefully taken out of his hand. 

“That’s enough, darling,” his husband's voice broke through his thoughts. What a gift to hear it again. Fundy let the breath cool the wetness on his cheeks. He could barely keep his eyes open. “You can cry, baby, it’s alright…” 

Fundy reached for the remote next to him, the feeling of fingers through his hair slowly drifted in and out. He cried to himself, fighting the ghost of the feeling he craved and missed. “Dream, you need to leave,” he choked. He looked over and no one was next to him. Just the weight of the world drowning him.

The part of him that was still in love with Dream missed the hell out of his blond god. But it wasn’t alright that he hated someone who debatably deserved what he got. 

A hand grasped his and he let out a gasp and dropped the remote. All lights within the room shut off and he was met with darkness. “Dream?” He called. It was the silence he hated. He wanted to hear that wheeze and the rambles the masked man would go on when he was excited. He wanted to hear him… and like a miracle.

“I love you, Fundy.” The weight in his hand was real. He could feel the warmth of his husband's hands beneath those leather gloves. “And I just need you to know that everything good about me was you…”

Fundy turned as the voice shifted somewhere else. “Dream–”

It came like a whisper and a chill. “I think it’s time for me to leave, but I’ll never leave you,” Dream said. He wrapped his arms around Fundy in a half goodbye. “I apologize for every night I never came home to you.”

“Dream,” Fundy whispered. He hurt that he could feel him but he wished he could see him one last time. 

“Goodbye, thanks for being the one to bring up my smile.”

The laugh track died out through the room. Fundy lifted his head up from the edge of the couch, straightening his back and staring at the dark liquid of his wine spilled and stained.


End file.
